Fancy Seeing You Here
by ohhblainers
Summary: Kurt met Blaine at a party where they hit it off immediately. They never saw each other again so what happens when they meet again after years in unlikely circumstances? Did they leave their fiery passion in Ohio or will love infiltrate their lives?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi. Yeah. So I'm starting another story. I don't even know what this is, or where it's going but it probably has a purpose and yeah. I hope you like it and stuff because I literally just spewed it out of my fingertips. Ha. **

**Don't own Glee, never will and if I did, it'd be The Klaine Show so yeah. **

* * *

"Kurt, c'mon, you'll love it! You need to get out of the house more often."

"No, Finn, you just want to go to this party that is, if I might add, two hours away to get drunk and you want me to come so I can be the designated driver. Right?"

Finn shifted guiltily from foot to foot. "Um.. no.. I mean, dude, you don't know how many gay dudes could be at this party."

Kurt raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Finn. Think about what dad will say when we come home at god only knows what time of the morning with you blowing our cover because your gigantic feet are incapable of making no sound. Think of how much trouble we'll be in."

"But _Kurt_," Finn whined, "Why can't you be cool for once?"

"Ugh, fine! You won't give up until I say yes anyways so why not" Kurt replied with a roll of his eyes.

Finn clapped his hands together and squealed like a five year old girl before galloping away and sounding like bombs where being thrown down on their house.

Kurt rolled his eyes; _I guess I better go find an outfit. I only have three hours _he thought and trudged off to his bedroom.

* * *

Three hours later saw Kurt, looking amazing as ever if he did say so himself, with his hair perfectly coiffed and sitting just how he wanted (with the helpful aid of half a can of hairspray), adorning a white button up shirt, his favourite midnight blue, velvet bow tie and his tightest black skinny jeans, complete with spiked studs on the pockets and a few seductive rips here and there.

He made his way to Finn's room but was stopped midway up the stares by one Burt Hummel looking slightly disapproving.

"Kiddo, where're your pants?"

"Oh. I don't know, dad, possibly on my legs? I can't be sure, but a wild guess there." He bit back.

Burt visibly retracted, "now c'mon kid, that's not fair. I was just saying those jeans are a little… inappropriate, don't you think?"

"Well considering that I'm probably the only out gay guy in Ohio, I think I'm pretty safe, dad. I'm going to go find that lumber some people call Finn now." And with a sigh he continued up the stairs to begin the long night ahead of him.

When he arrived at Finn's room he found the aforementioned boy, face down on his bed, in only his boxers, asleep.

"Just remember, Kurt, they'll all work for you someday," he reminded himself as he made his way over to Finn, sneakily avoiding all the piles of rubbish and dirty clothes littering the floor.

"Gross," Kurt said, wrinkling his nose.

When he reached the bed, he leaned over and started poking Finn's side, but of course, Finn could sleep through a zombie apocalypse and he didn't even budge. So he started flicking him; over and over and over again.

Finn only mumbled and swatted at Kurt's hand before snuffling and rolling so his back was to Kurt.

"Why me? What did I ever do wrong? Nothing. I have impeccable fashion sense. How did I deserve this?" Kurt grumbled to himself.

For the next five or so minutes he continued to poke, slap, push, shove and kick a dead to the world Finn, refusing to jump on him and risk messing up his perfect hair and outfit, before he just screamed in his ear.

"FINN YOU OAF. GET. YOUR. ASS. UP. OR. ELSE." Finn immediately jumped up, smacking Kurt in the head in the process.

"Ouch! Finn! You idiot, do you know how long it took me to do my hair? Go get dressed and ready and if you fall asleep again, so help me…" he trailed off, running out of the room to get his hair products and start all over again.

* * *

Kurt and Finn were running out of the door, ignoring Burt's calls of "no alcohol, drugs and girls OR boys" and into Kurt's Navigator half an hour later.

Kurt turned on his favourite radio station and hummed along to whatever song was playing, he wasn't paying much attention. He was imagining what it'd be like if there actually was someone at this party who caught his attention, who was actually gay and was interested in him. He'd never kissed a boy before (Karofsky, the ogre, didn't count because well that was pretty much assault) and he was curious what it'd feel like to have the lips of another boy on his, tongue asking for entrance, hands roaming lower, lower, lower until -

"Kurt! You're swerving! Pay attention! I don't want to die, I just want to have a good time!" Kurt had almost swerved off the road, so caught up in his daydream. He shook his head to rid the previous thoughts out of his head.

They arrived at the house in Westerville approximately two hours later. It was 8.30 and the party seemed to be in full swing. _Excellent. No awkward "sorry do I know you's?"_ Kurt thought to himself as they made their way up the pebble pathway leading to the front doors.

The doors were already open and as the two boys stepped inside their mouths fell open. They'd never seen such a grandeur home. It radiated wealth at every corner. It wasn't very lived in but everything was leather, hardwood floors and white walls. It was delicious, Kurt thought but he much preferred his own homey house.

He was knocked out of his thoughts by being tackle hugged by one Noah Puckerman. Why didn't he guess that he was the reason Kurt was in this soon to be awkward situation right now?

"Dudes," he was slurring so he'd obviously already had a few to drink, "come hit up the dance floor and… what was I saying? Oh yeah! Have a drink, you've gotta have a drink c'mon I'll get you one," with that he pushed both Finn and Kurt towards the table with all the drinks.

Puck handed Kurt a cup of… something… and he reluctantly took it, not expecting to drink any of it but Puck was watching him. "I'm not leaving until you drink it, Hudson – I mean Hummel. I want you to have a good time." He garbled.

Kurt really just wanted to get out of this conversation with Puck, so, to please him, he took a sip of the drink and surprising felt that he actually liked it and took another sip.

He didn't intend on getting drunk so he periodically took small sips and followed Finn and Puck to the food table. It was halfway through Finn's seventh party pie that he saw a girl he apparently liked and him and Puck hit up the dance floor, leaving a very lonely Kurt Hummel to fend for himself.

He sat on one of the stools, observing the dance floor. Everyone was mildly uninteresting and he was getting seriously bored so he started taking bigger swallows of his drink until he had to get another cup of it. When he got back to his viewing stool, he noticed a fairly short boy with curly hair, which was coming undone from what seemed to be kilos of gel sheltering his head. The mysterious boy had oddly triangular eyebrows and the oddest fashion. It was slightly grandpa liked but this guy could certainly rock it.

Kurt found himself checking him out and internally slapped himself because, one, he was gay and Ohioans are homophobes, two, this boy was gorgeous and straight and must have had a stunning, blonde girlfriend somewhere in the throng of teens, sweating and dancing and grinding.

He was so lost in thought and staring at this attractive person that he didn't realise that said boy had caught him staring and was seductively cocking his eyebrow at Kurt, as if challenging to come over.

Kurt turned away, blushing beet red and thankful for the darkness of the room. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to find the boy he'd been staring at, hazel eyes boring into his own.

"My name's Blaine." He said, sticking out his hand to Kurt.

"Blaine? Are you from the fifties or something?" Kurt found himself spluttering out. He immediately clapped a hand over his mouth, horrified at what he'd said, "I'm so sorry! That was rude and out of line and why did I say that? I don't know. Apparently I have no brain to mouth filter and..yeah." he rambled on.

Blaine was laughing at him, his eyes bright and teasing. "Really, it's fine. I get it a lot. My parents are very old fashioned," as he said it his voice seemed to harden but then it was gone before Kurt could think into it. "So, you've got my name, do I get the pleasure of knowing a gorgeous boy like your self's name?"

"Kurt. I'm Kurt."

"Well, Kurt, it's definitely a pleasure to make your acquaintance," his golden eyes darkened slightly as he said it and Kurt wondered if this Blaine was gay. "So! Are you enjoying yourself? You seem to be having the time of your life here, I'm surprised no girls have been throwing themselves at you," he teased with a wink.

Well, Blaine, two can play the flirtatious game. "No, actually, maybe they're all too busy surrounding around you. Not that I'd be interested anyways, they're lacking a certain… asset that I quite enjoy." And _woah, okay, where'd all that confidence come from? _Kurt found himself questioning.

Blaine just laughed harder, "Well, that makes you and me both! I'm glad that I've found another human being who knows the right way of life," and he was off with his winking again and he really needed to stop or else he might find himself with an armful of Kurt Hummel and his lips because, really, this boy was unfairly attractive and effortlessly so.

Before Kurt could think of anything sassy and witty to come back with, Blaine was standing up, holding his hand out to Kurt and saying, "how about we go find somewhere a little quieter to…talk?" with a mischievous grin and Kurt couldn't say no, so up he went with Blaine trailing behind.

They were in the deserted hallway when Kurt turned around to say something to Blaine when he caught him staring at his ass. _Oh._

"Enjoying the view?" he quipped with a raised eyebrow.

The next thing he knew he was being pushed against the wall by Blaine, said boy's lips hovering mere inches from Kurt's; their breaths intermingling, the smell of alcohol strong but not unbearable. "You're really, really attractive, Kurt. I don't think I can control myself around you," he said before Kurt wound his fists in Blaine's shirt and tugging him forward so their lips connected.

And _wow_, Kurt thought. There were explosions of all sorts. If this is what all kisses were like he totally understood why Finn insisted on shoving his tongue down Rachel's throat every time they saw each other and _why am I thinking about my stepbrother and best friend while I have this gorgeous boy around me? What is wrong with me?_

Blaine tasted like alcohol but also something sweeter, nicer, much like Blaine himself. It was a taste so unique to Blaine and so addictive that Kurt was certain drug dealers would make millions out of it if it were tangible.

He felt Blaine's tongue, tracing his upper lip, asking for entrance and he eagerly allowed it while simultaneously winding his hands around Blaine's neck, pulling him closer, making the kiss deeper. He couldn't get enough of Blaine and wanted more, more, more. He toyed with the loose curls at the nape of Blaine's neck as Blaine's hands squeezed into his hips probably a bit too tightly but neither could care because this was _hot _and Kurt never wanted to stop.

He loosened his hands from around Blaine's neck and ran them down Blaine's back, even lower until he reached the delicious swell of Blaine's ass. He squeezed and felt Blaine's hips jerk forward in response. He could feel Blaine's semi-erect cock pressing into his thigh and _holy shit that is really hot. _

He heard Blaine groan, rubbing against Kurt's thigh to get more friction and Kurt moaned as a reaction and pressed upwards, itching for contact. Blaine slowly reached down and palmed Kurt through his jeans, feeling his cock growing more and more erect and _ouch that's kinda painful why did I wear these jeans, ow. _

"Blaine," he whined, breaking the kiss and in turn, Blaine started mouthing over Kurt's neck, leaving a hot, wet trail of kisses along his neck, strategically sucking and biting and licking just enough to get Kurt all hot and bothered. "Le-let's get out of here.. or upstairs.. or somewhere.. _please._"

"Well, since you're begging…" he tried to tease but Kurt could see how affected he was as well, his eyes dark and lust blown. Nothing like the pools of honey he witnessed when they first met.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and started at a run through the corridor. It was kind of awkward because it was the opposite hand but Kurt didn't mind as he was too busy trying to ignore the jolts of electricity shooting up his arm at every place they touched.

Kurt wasn't too sure why he was being so forward with Blaine but something about him just struck Kurt, he couldn't just settle for a makeout session. He needed more, he longed for it.

When they finally reached an empty bedroom after having walked in on at least three couples getting down and dirty, Blaine pushed Kurt against the door once he'd slammed it closed but Kurt, in turn, pushed him back until the back of his knees hit the bed and he fell down, dragging Kurt down on top of him.

Blaine immediately reconnected their lips in a searing kiss filled to the brim with passion, lust, tongues and swallowed moans of pleasure. Kurt felt Blaine's now fully erect cock pressing into his hip again and experimentally nudged one of his legs wider, pressing down into him and watching as Blaine pulled his mouth away, tipped his head back and let out a low and gravelly "_Kurt", _revelling in the sounds he was drawing out of this gorgeous boy, lying under him.

He continued to rut down onto Blaine and when the friction was becoming too much pulled away. Blaine broke off their searing kiss and pouted at Kurt, looking like a kicked puppy. Kurt couldn't help but laugh but stopped instantly when he noticed Blaine's hand undoing the zipper to his jeans, his breath caught, was he really going to let a stranger do this? Have his first orgasm with another person who he didn't even know their last name? No. He wasn't.

"Hummel," he choked out, "My name's Kurt Hummel."

Blaine looked up in confusion, stopping his advances towards Kurt's erection then understanding dawning on his beautiful features. "Ha, alright! I'm Blaine Anderson, nice to taste you," he rasped out with another wink. _Seriously, those winks will be the death of me._

After this, they went back to their desperate and fervent kissing, Blaine successfully pulling Kurt's jeans and briefs down in one go. Kurt broke the kiss, suddenly self-conscious. This was the most intimate he'd ever been and no one had ever seen this part of him, of course he was nervous. Turns out, he needn't be as Blaine was positively salivating just looking at him, he licked his lips and turned his darkened eyes towards Kurt. "Can I… I want to… Can I … taste?" he finally got out and Kurt's eyes went wide and his cock twitched, apparently a fan of the idea.

"Oh _God _yes, make it good, Anderson"

Blaine laughed before swiftly flipping the two over so that Kurt was now lying on the bed. Blaine sunk down and experimentally flicked out his tongue to lick at the pre-cum gathering at the tip of his darkened cock. Kurt keened; holy_ shit and I thought my hand was good. It has nothing on this. Nothing. _Blaine further sunk his mouth over Kurt, licking and sucking; taking Kurt as far as he could and toying with his balls with his hands.

Kurt let out a foul string of profanities that would earn him his mouth being washed out with soap in any other occasion but was all Kurt could muster at this moment. He could have sworn Blaine was positively made to suck cock and within minutes was fiercely tugging on Blaine's now freed curls. "I'm gonna… I'm…soon!" he practically screamed because using inside voices was not acceptable when he was feeling like this.

Instead of releasing Kurt, Blaine just became more eager and sucked harder, licking around the tip of his cock and all of a sudden Kurt saw stars shooting behind his eyes and was coming harder than he had ever before. The last thing he remembered was screaming out Blaine's name before everything went black.

* * *

When he awoke, it was to find Blaine's face hovering over his, contorted with concern. "Are you okay!" he asked immediately. Kurt sat up and wiped his face before realisation dawned on him after feeling a slight breeze on his oversensitive cock. _Oh. Oops._

"Please, please, please tell me I didn't pass out because of my orgasm. Is that even normal? How does that happen?"

Blaine chuckled, glad that Kurt was okay. "I've never experienced it first hand but I've heard it can happen. In any case, thank you, it's quite the compliment."

Kurt blushed profusely and ducked his head before realising he hadn't returned the favour for Blaine. "Do you want me to.. you know?" he asked hesitantly.

Blaine looked away and rubbed at his neck, seeming shy for the first time tonight. "Uh, no. That won't be necessary," he looked down to his pants where it was evident his cock had softened and there was a wet patch.

"Oh. _Oh. _Right. Gotcha." He winked, trying to relieve some of the awkward tension in the room. "So, um, what do you want to do now? Do you want to go back down and dance?"

"Honestly? No. Not really, I don't usually do this," _You could have fooled me, _Kurt thought. "I'd rather sit here and talk to you, get to know you." He finished with an adorable smile. Kurt positively melted. This boy was continuously catching by surprise.

"Sounds good to me! What do you want to know?"

* * *

The two boys ended up talking for hours on end, never losing interest or not having something to say. They talked about school, interests, music and friends. Things got deep for awhile as Kurt told Blaine about the bullying and Karofsky and how he'd treated him and what he'd done and Blaine, in turn, recounted stories of his being bullied back in middle school before he transferred to his current school.

They had so much in common and both boys found when the other would smile at them, a strange and unfamiliar flutter would penetrate their insides.

* * *

It was around two in the morning when they began to doze off, both lying down on the bed with Kurt resting his head on Blaine's chest; the soothing sound of his heart beat lulling him to sleep. They were in such a intimate and romantic position that one would think they were boyfriends.

Their perfect calm was, of course, disturbed by a tipsy and fumbling, bumbling, stampeding Finn barrelling into the room, screaming at Kurt that they had to go or else Santa won't come. Where Finn pulled Santa from considering it was March, Kurt had no idea but he figured he was right.

Reluctantly Kurt got up, Finn trying to push Kurt out of the room but seeing that Kurt wasn't budging yet, he picked him up and uncoordinatedly threw him over his shoulder.

"FINN!" Kurt shrieked, beating his fists against his giant of a brother's back, "PUT ME DOWN, YOU IDIOT!" But Finn didn't listen to him and before he knew it, they'd stumbled out the front door and to the car without a last glance at Blaine.

Kurt didn't ever see Blaine again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So yay! Quick update! Who knew it was possible for me? Certainly not me! Anywhos, enjoy enjoy. I'm not really happy with this chapter but it'll have to do, I guess. Sigh :p. **

**Not owning Glee is what I do best in my life**

* * *

Well, when Kurt said ever again it was a bit of a stretch of the imagination. It's definitely not entirely accurate or else Blaine Anderson wouldn't be in his hotel room in Florence, Italy, stretching him open.

So it would probably be fair to wonder how Kurt and Blaine both ended up in Florence at the same time and, more importantly, how they were in this current predicament, five years after they first and last saw each other.

* * *

"Dad, I have dreams."

"You think I'm not aware of that, kid?"

"No. I'm sure you are; you've been familiar with them since I was four and I was demanding you find me a prince on a pretty white horse, not brown or black – that would be tacky, I just don't think you realise how ambitious my enhanced wisdom and aging has made me."

Burt simply crossed his arms and gave Kurt his best 'I'm not impressed' glare. Kurt inherited that one and can be found using it on Finn approximately seven times a day.

"I get that you want to get out of this stinking town. I don't blame you. But why can't you be escaping to New York or L.A or something in this country? Why Florence?"

"Because, Dad, Florence offers me the prospect of delicious fashion that is not for the weak at heart and a fresh start. I don't want to be tied down to America."

"What about Broadway, then?"

"Dad, please keep up. That dream boat sailed a long time ago," Kurt mimicked Burt's positioning but with more poise and, funnily enough, radiating more authority. "You know it's my way or the high way and once I turn eighteen you can't stop me, right? I want to be in Florence. Florence is where my heart is."

"Okay, but what will you do in Florence?" Burt still looked thoroughly unconvinced.

"Fashion, duh! I'll be a fashion editor, a designer, a sales clerk. I'm not sure, but I'll find something. I'll do an internship. It'll be fine, just relax, dad."

Burt merely nodded his head and walked out of the room, grumbling about attitude, ambition and 'gets it from his mother'.

* * *

In the next few months where Kurt locked himself in his bedroom, refusing to sleep or eat until he found a new job or internship option for doing fashion in Florence, Kurt finally struck gold.

One night, as he was steadfastly ignoring Finn who was sitting behind him on his bed, bouncing up and down like an over excited puppy, he found an advertisement put out by a small shop owner, who designs and sells their own clothing, looking for an intern to help with designing and creating clothing. Kurt immediately emailed the owner, Natalia, expressing his almost too eager interest in the position and explaining how much it would mean to him.

One week, 6 days, 14 hours and 9 minutes (not to be precise) later Natalia replied informing Kurt that he was the only person to email him about the position and as long as he sent her in a folio of his work he more than certainly had the position.

Kurt absolutely adored her accent and found himself salivating over the thought of a sexy, tanned, Italian boy speaking dirty to him with that accent. His smouldering eyes turning from a grey to a melting hazel colour, piercing into his soul. He shook his head and snapped out of the daydream before he had a seizure from his built up sexual tension all because of stupid Blaine.

Blaine who's last name he'd completely forgotten in the haze of post mind blowing orgasm; who he hadn't seen for over nine months; who had undoubtedly forgotten all about stupid, pale, scrawny Kurt Hummel.

* * *

The day that Kurt graduated from William McKinley High School was probably one of the greatest days of his life. He was over the tedium of arriving at a school filled with Neanderthals who had smaller brains that his little toe and thrived on making his life a living hell.

The weeks after graduation found Kurt finishing his packing; sitting on his now stripped bare mattress, which would be getting air mailed to him ASAP, staring at his blank room; so cold and disconnected from how it usually was. The hominess of his bedroom evaporating through the cracks in his windowsill like most of the connections he held to Lima, Ohio.

The goodbyes to his father, stepmother, stepbrother and closest friends were difficult. Rachel and her boyfriend, Jesse were moving to New York so they could pursue their mutual dreams of blowing the Broadway world away and making history and Finn was staying behind in Lima to help Burt with the tyre shop.

Tears were shed; people were squished in fierce hugs; promises of calls and Skype sessions and post cards were made and finally it was time for Kurt to say goodbye to narrow-minded, homophobic Lima.

He was enthusiastic about moving on with his life, maybe finding a nice Italian boy and finally forgetting about Blaine McStupid Face who gave amazing blowjobs.

How wrong he was.

* * *

He had been interning at the little boutique in the heart of Florence called L'Uccellino for four years and he loved every second of it. The clothes both he, Natalia and the other designer, Giacomo, created were pure genius and this job was everything he could have dreamed of and more.

He began as an intern but Natalia quickly discovered how amazingly talented Kurt was as asked him to stay on full time. He, of course, immediately agreed and had never looked back on his decision once.

Now it was May 27th, also known as his birthday, and he was celebrating by going to the local bar and getting drunk out of his brains and hopefully picking up a man for the night.

Through his years in Florence, he'd never had any real relationships, always finding that the man was missing a certain characteristic. Kurt put it down to his fear of being hurt and let down when he showed his vulnerable side but there was a little, logical part of his brain that knew the true reason was the curly hair, hazel eyes, tanned skin and triangular eyebrows that plagued his thoughts every time he closed his eyes.

_Get a grip on yourself, Hummel. It's been five years. You need to stop obsessing over this person who doesn't even live in the same country as you anymore and it's really sad and you need a life. _

As he was mentally chastising himself, he failed to pay attention to where he was going and knocked into an innocent bystander on the side of the road which sent them both sprawling on the ground with jolts of electricity spiking through his blood at every point that their skin made contact.

"Oh, God. I'm so sorry. I'm a klutz and totally out of it and it's my birthday and I just wanted to get drunk and drown out my problems with mindless sex but …why am I telling a complete stranger this?" he trailed off and finally allowed himself to look up to his victim's face after making sure his outfit was still in pristine condition.

His breath caught. The eyes boring into his were so familiar that Kurt would have recognised them a mile away. There had never been another person Kurt had ever seen who possessed such spectacular and kind eyes as the person in front of his. The man's hair was free now compared to the half gelled bucket it had been in the first time they'd met and his fashion had become far more relaxed.

He looked good. _Really fucking tantalising_ Kurt thought to himself, appreciating the man in front of him.

When the silence where Kurt ogled Blaine had stretched on to the point where it passed awkward and bordered on creepy and stalkerish, Blaine finally cleared his throat and looked at Kurt questioningly. "See something you like..." he asked as he raised an eyebrow. "…Kurt?"

Kurt was sure he had just had an aneurism. Or at least a seizure. Maybe his brain just short-circuited but all of a sudden he was way too aware of everything so essentially Blaine surrounding him and clogging up his pores. He was certain he could taste him and it was delicious and totally okay because _Blaine remembered who Kurt was._

"You remember?"

"How could I forget? It was the most memorable night of my life," he flirtatiously winked before continuing, "and I thought I'd really made a connection with a guy who I would never see again." It was said in a playful tone but there was a hint of sadness and regret there that made Kurt's heart ache because, _wow, okay imagine if he'd been my boyfriend throughout high school. Maybe I wouldn't have cried myself to sleep countless times. Wait, he's talking. Listen. No don't stare at his beautiful, perfectly shaped lips, idiot. _

"Um, yeah, look, I totally didn't catch that. What?"

Blaine just looked amused, as if catching Kurt off guard and making him a blubbering pile of teenage girl was an achievement. "I said, what are you doing in Florence?"

"Ha, well it's quite a long story," It wasn't really but, hey, Blaine didn't need to know that, "how about I tell you over dinner?"

"Oh, kind sir, are you asking me on a date?" Blaine clutched his chest, battered his eyelashes and pretended to swoon, "you sure know how to woo me!"

Kurt hit him on the shoulder, relishing in the feeling of not seeing someone for five years and feeling so immeasurably comfortable with them even though you hardly know them. "Well, if you're getting cocky I think I might pass. There'd only be room for one diva in this relationship and that's me."

Blaine laughed again and held his arm out for Kurt to take, "I know a fantastic restaurant. Shall we go?"

Kurt looped his arm through Blaine's, "We shall. Lead the way!"

* * *

The restaurant was very nice. It was small and cosy, in a laneway off the main streets of Florence. It was one of those places where if you didn't know it was there, you wouldn't notice it.

As they entered, Blaine was immediately swept into a hug by a short, plump woman.

"Ciao! Blaine! Come stai! E chi è questo ragazzo? Il tuo fidanzato nuovo?"

Kurt may not be fluent in Italian but he could understand it and got what she was saying, feeling a blush making its first appearance of the night.

Now, when Kurt said he could understand it, he may have been lying considering that when Blaine decided to start rattling off in fluent Italian, Kurt was stuck, rooted to the spot, mouth hanging open, staring in wonder at Blaine.

Blaine had apparently finished his little "Oh look at me I can speak Italian let me make your dick say hi with my talents" rant, he turned to Kurt, "Kurt, close your mouth, you're going to catch flies."

Kurt's mouth immediately snapped close and he stalked off to the table the waiter was indicating they sit at; a small table with a candle in the most secluded part of the restaurant. Blaine followed like the good puppy he is.

They were seated and looking at their menus when Kurt felt a prickling on his neck; a telltale sign that you're being watched. He looked up and locked eyes with Blaine.

"You're gorgeous, you know?" Blaine immediately clapped a hand over his mouth and Kurt felt himself flush. "I didn't mean to say that. Oops. Oh well, it's true. Since the last – first, whatever – time I saw you, you've somehow gotten even more amazing which I didn't think was possible.

"Shut up, Blaine" Kurt mumbled, the sound muffled as he was hiding behind his hand. Blaine reached over and pulled Kurt's hand away but instead of letting it go, let them both rest on the table; Blaine's warm hand with calloused fingers, tingling over the feel of Kurt's soft, smooth skin.

Kurt looked up, eyes twinkling, took a deep breath - _you can do this Kurt Hummel _– and the conversation flowed smoothly. They were so immersed in their conversation they didn't notice that after an hour they hadn't ordered yet and reluctantly broke their discussion in favour of ordering.

"Prendo una pizza napolitana, e tu, Kurt, cosa vuoi?"

Kurt was, once again, mesmerized by Blaine's sexy Italian talking thing that he'd been doing that he didn't realize Blaine had asked him what he wanted.

"Oh, um, I'll have – I mean – prendo un insalata di pollo, per favore."

"E di bere?"

"Vogliamo vino – il migliore, se possibile. Grazie."

Their waitress smiled at them and left to prepare their food.

"Okay, to get down to the nitty-gritty stuff. How did you end up in Florence?" Kurt asked.

"Hmm, well, as you know, growing up in Ohio and being gay; probably the worst mixture possible in someone's life and I always knew I had to get out. Ever since I came out in middle school I'd been itching to leave. My dad and me had so many fights over it. He's a harsh man, he means well.. I guess.. he just doesn't go about it well.

"So, yeah, I'd planned on moving to London or somewhere where I could get a really sexy accent or something," Kurt didn't think it was necessary to point out how Blaine was already too sexy and couldn't possibly further that, "but instead I somehow ended up here in Florence."

"What did you parents think about that?"

"Mum was fine with it; she always has wanted me to be happy. She doesn't care what the consequences are just so long as I'm content. Dad on the other hand, I think that's a story for another day. Let's not let it ruin our lovely evening. I'll tell you sometime, though." Kurt tried to ignore the jump his stomach did at the prospect of seeing Blaine again and again and again. "What about you? How'd you end up in this beautiful city?"

"Pretty much same as you, wanted out of Lima, no longer had the aspirations to be on Broadway, wanted to do fashion, got an internship, am still working there, designing and making clothes today and the rest is history!"

Blaine smirked, "I thought you said it was a long story."

Kurt flushed for what had to have been the seventeenth time that night. Curse Blaine and his charming, amazing, beautiful, gorgeous, hot, yum, delicious qualities. Kurt sighed because he thankfully was saved from answering by the waitress coming back with their food.

They were quiet as the ate, occasionally making comments on how good the food was or Kurt surreptitiously watching Blaine watching him with wide eyes as he groaned when he tried the chicken. Two could play the sensual game.

* * *

By the time they'd finished dinner and desert and were on their second bottle of wine they could be classified as a little frisky, handsy, happy and definitely very horny.

"Kurt…Kurt…Kurt," Blaine managed, "Let's go back to my apartment.. what do you say?"

Kurt replied by fisting his hands in Blaine's shirt and crashing their lips together.

It'd been five years since he'd last tasted Blaine and this renewing of the sensation was so many good things in the world. Kurt felt more drunk off of _Blaine _than the alcohol and his head was a mushy mess of _Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, more, need, now, Blaine _and he couldn't even think coherently when he felt Blaine's tongue gently caressing his own, the faint taste of the lemon gelato he had and his coffee lingering and permeating Kurt's mouth now.

When the point where breathing became difficult arrived, Blaine reluctantly pulled away and whispered against Kurt's lips, "I think I heard you say it was your birthday, so, happy birthday," before leaning in again and recapturing Kurt's lips with his own.

They didn't even care that they were in the middle of Florence, late at night. They were mixing between exchanging brief but passionate kisses and running hand in hand down the streets towards Blaine's apartment.

In Kurt's opinion, this was his best birthday ever and he couldn't have wished to spend it with a better person than Blaine Anderson.

After what seemed to be nine hours of running and kissing and groping and giggling and stumbling because they were drunk and coordination was way past them at this point, in fact, at one point when Blaine had gone in for a kiss he'd accidentally ended up licking Kurt's nostril, they finally arrived at Blaine's apartment and Kurt roughly pushed Blaine up against the wall of the building, savoring the feel of the cold bricks against Blaine's overheated skin.

Hands wondered, tongues roamed, breath intermingled, passion exploded from the both of them and by the time they made it back up to Blaine's room, giving all by passers quite the show, they were both hard as a rock.

The door slammed closed before them and after a brief moment of staring at each other, as they seemed to do a lot, they grabbed on and didn't let go.

Blaine ran his hand up Kurt's thigh, as he plunged his tongue into Kurt's mouth and Kurt sucked on it, and hoisted Kurt's legs up to wrap around Blaine. Blaine could feel Kurt's erection pressing into his stomach and, by golly; it just made him harder than he thought he could possibly be. His hard on was straining across his, now too tight, jeans and Kurt unwound himself from around Blaine and got down on his knees before taking the zipper of Blaine's jeans in his mouth and pulling down.

_Kurt, you go girl! Show the boy what you're made of! _Kurt wasn't sure where all this confidence and adventurism was coming from but he wasn't complaining and neither was Blaine if the sounds being emitted from his mouth were anything to go by.

Kurt undid the button of Blaine's jeans and pushed both his jeans and briefs down in one go. For a moment, he stayed rooted to the spot, marveling in the beauty of Blaine's penis.

Kurt never really described penises as beautiful but nothing less could be said about Blaine's. It wasn't quite as long as Kurt's own but it was thicker and there was a small patch of hair at the base, curly and looking tantalizing. Before Kurt knew what he was doing, he was reaching out and running his thumb over the slit of Blaine's cock, collecting the pre-cum and then sucking his thumb back into his mouth; moaning at the taste.

Blaine couldn't take it any longer and pulled Kurt back up and rejoined their lips, nipping at Kurt's bottom lips because the sounds he was making were plain sinful. Not one person should be allowed to be that perfect.

Kurt broke away and groaned out, "_Blaine, now. I need you. In me. Now." _Blaine didn't have to be asked twice and instantly grabbed Kurt's own pants and briefs, pulling them down and off before flicking them off somewhere mysterious to be dealt with at another time because right now it was all about Kurt having no clothes on and undergarments were really just a nuisance.

Kurt heard Blaine's breath catch when he looked down at Kurt's throbbing erection and licked his lips simultaneously. Kurt found it insanely hot that he could elicit that kind of reaction from Blaine and wanted _more_.

"Do you – do you have lube? We need lube. And a condom" Kurt managed and Blaine quickly ran, leaving Kurt with his head against the wall, panting and itching to reach down and touch himself but not wanting to give up a minute of Blaine doing it for him.

Blaine came running back into the room, lube and condom in hand and already had one hand slicked up, ready to push inside Kurt's tight entrance.

He pushed Kurt farther against the wall and Kurt instinctively wrapped his legs around Blaine again and felt an intense shiver run up his spine as Blaine's cool finger due to the lube teased and his puckering hole.

Blaine pushed his finger in, slowly, slowly, teasing Kurt, cherishing in the feel of Kurt's tight ring of muscles contracting and relaxing around him. Kurt let out a long string of profanities and began fucking himself onto Blaine's hand.

"More! More now, Blaine. More before I kill you"

Blaine chuckled, "someone's impatient when they're turned on, aren't they?"

Kurt didn't reply, instead choosing to kiss Blaine with all the fervor he had, to which Blaine responded eagerly, pushing in a second then third finger. Spreading and scissoring them so that they hit that little bundle of nerves that drew out the most delectable of sounds from Kurt.

"Blaine, I'm ready now. I need you right now, _please" _Kurt begged, almost on the verge of tears because of how unbelievably turned on he was.

Before Blaine pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his leaking dick, he felt he owed it to Kurt to tell him.

"Kurt .. Kurt I need to tell you something."

"You talk too much."

"No. I really need you to know this."

"Less words, more fucking, please."

"I have a boyfriend."

That got Kurt's attention and he immediately stopped all his actions, blood running cold.

"What?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hehe hi! Apologies for the cliffhanger (not really it was juicy seeing your reactions), not too sure where this one's going as of yet but whatever, the boys seem to run away by themselves at this point ok :) **

**Enjoy!**

**Glee is not mine because if it was, the only intimacy Finn and Rachel would have together would be when Finn breaks her nose and she breaks his balls.**

* * *

"What?"

Blaine stopped his ministrations, "Um… yeah… a boyfriend."

The awkwardness and timing of this situation could not have been more awkward if you put Burt Hummel in the room with them. Kurt not so gracefully extracted Blaine's fingers from inside his ass (_That's something I never thought I'd do) _and stared at Blaine in complete shock. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

And with that, he got up and began frantically searching for his discarded items of clothing. These were the moments where Kurt wished he didn't wear so many layers.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. No. Kurt, c'mon, come back here. Please? I'm sorry, it completely slipped my mind."

At that, Kurt turned around and marched back up to Blaine; not giving a single shit about personal space or how even though Kurt was indisputably furious with Blaine his stomach did a little flip and his heart started beating faster just being that close to Blaine. _Cut it out, Kurt._

"How can you just," he waved his hands around, looking for an appropriate word but coming up empty, "forget that you have a boyfriend? Those kinds of things don't just happen."

"I forgot because I was so amazed at seeing you and you do things to me Kurt. You did the moment I saw you five years ago and you did the moment you bowled me over in the street tonight. I can't explain why I lied, it's probably not forgivable and I'm sorry – more sorry than you can know – if I've hurt you but you just…" he trailed off, hoping Kurt was getting the idea of what he was trying to say. He noticed that Kurt's eyes softened momentarily before the walls, blocking him from others, were back up again.

Kurt looked like he may have given in; seen that Blaine forgetting about his boyfriend was actually really romantic and would jump in his arms any second so they could continue what they started.

He gently lifted his hand to Blaine's face; caressing it, relishing in the feel of his prickly stubble growing and the smoothness of the skin underneath, before he drew it back and slapped Blaine.

"No one messes around with the Hummel's. My father told me that and I'm telling you that. Obviously you've changed, not for the better and I don't think I want to be associated with someone who can apparently just forget about their loved ones when some other guy walks by him." And on that note he stormed towards the door, pausing only to look back and say to Blaine, with such a sadness in his eyes, "Happy birthday to me, right?"

* * *

He ran out of Blaine's building as quickly as possible, every second spent in it making the smell and texture of the air around him cling to him, bringing back unwanted and unnecessary memories; memories of five years ago when things were simpler and Blaine wasn't a joke.

He didn't even look back to see if Blaine was chasing after him. He tried to convince himself that he didn't care, but, hey, who was he fooling? Certainly not himself.

As Kurt ran down the streets of Florence, he could feel the familiar sting of the tears building up behind his eyes. _No, Kurt, you don't get to cry over him. He was an asshole. See this is why you don't do feelings; you just end up getting hurt. _

He didn't care where he was going, he just wanted the pain to go away and as soon as he saw a bar, he went in. He was reverting back to his night's original plans of getting drunk and finding someone to have a meaningless, stupid one night stand with.

Kurt didn't like doing this. He didn't like picking up strangers, bringing them home and having sex with them before they left or he kicked them out. He'd always been a man of substance not style, romance not stupidity and he wasn't sure where along the road he forgot that. He couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt strike his heart at thinking about what his father would think or say about the way Kurt was acting.

Truth be told, Kurt was lonely. Sure he had a few good friends he could count on to take him out and have a good time with but for the most part he missed the people of Lima. Not the jackasses like Karofsky and Azimio. No. But his girls like Quinn and Rachel, and, hell, he even missed Puck.

But for as much as he missed them, he knew that if he hadn't taken this opportunity he'd still be stuck there. In a hole of nothingness, being constantly oppressed by the society of Neanderthals surrounding him and their ignorance and immoral and unjust beliefs.

Kurt sat at the bar, nursing a Vodka and Coke and pitying himself. _Fabulous way to spend your birthday, Kurt. You've really outdone yourself this time. _He mentally scolded himself for being so pathetic.

As he continued to internally berate himself, he failed to notice the presence behind him until a firm and warm hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned around and came face to face with a typical Italian looking boy. Brown hair and brown eyes, which would be considered dull, but his eyes had a certain sparkle to them.

The mysterious boy cocked his head curiously, obviously amused at Kurt's staring, before clearing his throat and holding out a hand; a silent question to dance.

Kurt looked back down at his nearly empty glass, decided to have some fun, downed the rest of his drink and leaped up, pulling that man behind him. He felt a tug on his arm and turned around to be pulled closer by the man.

"My name is Francesco," he drawled with a strong Italian accent.

"I'm Kurt. Now, come on. Let's dance"

* * *

What started off as an innocent shimmy here, hip swirl there soon turned into Francesco gyrating his hips against Kurt's ass, making him increasingly harder as the steady thump of the song drummed into his body. He lost himself in the movement and the familiar feeling of being surrounded by people, trying not to be too preoccupied by the plaguing thought of how much sweat must be on his clothes.

As he turned around to try tell Francesco that he needed air, he found his lips captured in a strong yet messy kiss. He only hesitated for a few seconds before giving in and moving his lips in time with Francesco's. It wasn't at all loving or careful. It was all teeth clacking, licking into each other's mouths, tasting every inch of it possible. Soon he felt Francesco's hands roaming his body, starting at his chest but steadily snaking their way around; caressing his hips before travelling further south and firmly grasping onto his ass and crashing their hips together.

Kurt let out a stuttering gasp, and Francesco took this as an opportunity to become well acquainted with the contours of Kurt's neck. He could feel Francesco sucking and soothing little marks onto his skin, he had his hands wound in his hair and he thrusted into Francesco over and over again, receiving the much-needed friction but it not being nearly enough.

He pushed Francesco backwards out of the crowd and towards a more isolated section of wall towards the back of the club. They were in full view of the bar but Kurt couldn't care less right now. He really just needed to get all thoughts of Blaine and his stupidity out of his mind.

He backed Francesco up against the wall and continued ferociously slamming his hips against Francesco's. His erection was straining against his skin-tight jeans and, not for the first time, he wondered why he insisted on wearing such impossible things especially when going to bars.

Francesco loosened his grip from Kurt's ass to palm him through the material of his jeans. Kurt moaned and recaptured Francesco's lips with his own, somehow making it possible to turn the kiss even more heated as he panted and groaned. He could feel his release coming soon and wasn't sure he was ready to publically humiliate himself by coming in public, so he reluctantly pulled away from Francesco; smiling as he noticed Francesco's lips chasing his own.

"I'm having too much fun to finish it off so quickly. How about we go back to my apartment?" he asked, knowing Francesco's answer would be a definite yes.

Francesco just winked, cupped his hard on again and said, "lead the way, beautiful"

Kurt grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the bar as quickly as possible, not wanting to waste any time that they had. He couldn't let his mind wander in fear of it reaching a dead end at Blaine like it always did. Except, now, he didn't have just those nice memories to associate with the name, but cold, hurt feelings. He felt used.

There was a part of him that was extremely flattered that he had the effect on Blaine where he could make him completely forget about his boyfriend and the fact that Kurt was most certainly _not _him, but it still hurt. It hurt because Kurt was always being let down. He was always lied to. He was always the one being played. For once, he thought Blaine might have been different, that this might have been different.

He hated being wrong but he'd come to accept that, when it came to love, he'd never get it right.

So, this is why Kurt could be found, on his birthday, dragging a random stranger who, the only thing he knew about him was his name, appearance, the fact that he new how to work his body and, judging by his erection, had as much an impressive south and north.

* * *

Kurt's favourite flowers are blue roses, because of how rare they are and how special that makes them, like his whole being makes him special and unique. He told Blaine this that night so many years ago. It's a shame Kurt didn't see Blaine standing at the bar, holding a bouquet of blue roses and heart breaking into a thousand and one shards after seeing the whole exchange with this strange, Italian boy.


End file.
